Ice Queen
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: [ONE-SHOT[Songfic "Ice Queen" by withen Temptation] She was the cursed Goddess of the snow. forced to bring the souls of the dead to the after world. She didn't even know her own name.. until she came to get him problem was; He wasn't dead.[HaoxAnna]


Ice Queen

Disclaimer: Anna Asakura doesn't own shaman king (but I will) nor does she own The song Ice Queen by

Within Temptation. (but I will own that one day to...)

Summary: She was the goddess of the snow, cursed to bring the dead to the after life until someone could save her. Then she was sent to take him, problem was he wasn't as dead as they thought x Anna

A/N: This was a cool song and so I build this weird story around it. I think it's cool. Also this is another one of my Hao x Anna stories now don't get me wrong I still like Yona's but it's kinda getting boring and with Hana's there are a bunch of new things to try out. so please enjoy.

_-o- _

_When leaves have fallen _

And skies turned to Grey.

The night keeps on closing in on the day

A nightingale sings his song of farewell

You better hide for her freezing hell-

o-

She glided along with the brisk winter air, causing her long blond tresses to whip around her pale porcelain face. She breathe in the cold, welcoming it's icy embrace. The young girl was no older than 12, 13 maybe.  
Yet the sad look on her face made her seem older than her years. Her eyes were the deepest blue almost as blue as the night sky above. She sighed. It was time to complete her task for the day. there was a lost soul in the depths of the snow.

And it was her job to bring him to the after world

She down at herself. Her off the shoulders white dress fluttered in the winter breeze. Most people would be freezing cold now, most people would be inside their homes drinking hot chocolate, but not her. She couldn't feel the cold or anything really. She had no home, no friends, not even a life of her own. She had nothing.  
Her purpose now was to serve the gods. With that she pulled out a small ocarina. She brought it to her cherry pink lips and began to play the bitter-sweet Melody that brung back so my memories.

_-O- _

_On cold wings she's coming _

You better keep moving

For warmth, you'll be longing.

Come on just feel it Don't you see it?

You better believe.

O-

"Oni-Chan, Mama, Papa?" The small little girl called to the abyss. Her cheeks were Rosy from the cold that bit at her skin.

"Big brother? Are you here? Please I can't find you" She half cried half whispered. Her legs began to give out tired of the snow's icy coldness.

Finally she fell into the ice. Freezing. "Please come back, I... I need you..." things began to fade out into the black then she heard the sweet melody.

A spirit hovered over her playing the cursed song. "You shall live but to serve your own demise and shall stay this way until you find someone worth leaving the gods for. I pray for your soul..." then blinding white. The next thing she knew she was cursed.

_-O-_

_When she embraces _

_Your heart turns to stone _

_She comes at night when you are all alone _

_And when she whispers _

_Your blood shall run cold _

_You better hide before she finds you _

_-O-_

She stopped playing her song and saw what she was looking for: the boy. The boy who she was to take away. With a sigh, her bare feet walked on the icy ground. it began to snow again. The moon wasn't visible on such a dark night, the way she liked it.

Don't get me wrong she wouldn't actually call her job "rewarding" but if she was going to steal someone's soul she might as well not see there faces. It made it easier that way.

She wind howled again as she looked down on boy in front of her. Despite the lack on moonlight this boy seemed to glow. She had to admit he was good looking. long dark brown hair 'wow his hair is longer than mine...' He wore an Innocent look on his face. To bad he was dead.

She knelled beside him. She touched his face, it was cold from the harsh winter storm of snow. She drew him into her lap "I am sorry" She leaned down and carefully brushed her lips against his.

It was the kiss of death. It was what sent the dead souls to the after world to be judged. There was only one problem was, He opened his eyes.

_-O-_

_Whenever she is raging _

_She takes a life away _

_Haven't you seen?_

_Haven't you seen?_

_The ruins of our world ?_

_-O-_

She blinked as Did the boy. She screamed and he pushed her off him sending her flying into the snow. "What in the world were you doing!" he yelled The girl fumed more than he did. "My job thank you! and why are you still living!"

He dusted snow off his mantle. " Well I"m sorry if I continue to breathe and what kinda job makes you kiss people who are sleeping in the snow?" The boy had regained his composure and was now combing his fingers through his hair. The snow girl rolled her eyes. "Nothing you would be concerned about thank you, I'm going to leave now"

She turned to to leave and muttered a spell but something grabbed her wrist firmly. "What's your name?"

_-O-_

_She covers the earth with a breathtaking cloak _

_The sun awakes and melts it away _

_The world now opens its eyes and it sees _

_The dawning of the new day _

_-O-_

"What's your name?" the boy looked at her through a strange gaze,one that she couldn't read.

"What's it to you?" She tried to pry her hand away from him but he wouldn't budge. "No tell me your name" he wasn't going to give In his tone of voice told her that.

She looked down almost ashamed than her self "I... I don't know..."

The boy quirked an eyebrow "You don't know?" he said not believing her. She nodded and pulled away. "Okay then... mayI ask you why you are in a dress, and bare foot in 30 degree temperatures?" The girl sighed this was getting weird. he was asking to many questions. This was the first time she had a conversation with a living person in... in ... it was so long ago she couldn't remember.

"I'm not like regular people. But since you seem to want to know about me may I at least find out your name?" she had a sarcastic ring in her voice.

"Hao, Asakura Hao, but aren't you cold?I mean normal or not your such a small girl I would imagine you'd catch sick by now." He toyed this the girl. She was certainly strange. What kind of person doesn't know their own name?

"Well Hao, I have to..." she stopped speaking as his hand cupped her cheek. Her breathing quickened "Go.. Now..."

"Your cold" She held a breath, Was she? She couldn't feel the cold anymore ever since she was cursed with her powers.

"Who are you, what are you ?" Hao stared at her with an intense gaze.

"I.. I'm a goddess...kinda" she managed to blurt out.

_-O-_

_On cold wings she's coming _

_You better keep moving _

_For warmth, you'll be longing._

_Come on just feel it _

_Don't you see it?_

_You better believe _

_-O-_

"A goddess huh? Well how did that happen they just pop up and gave to immortal powers or something?" he joked The girl pushed him away again

"No I never wanted to be this.." She ended up telling her all that she remembered, which wasn't much to begin with.

"Wow that odd. You think you died?" Hao asked she hit him on the side.

"NO I'm not dead you moron." She glared at him.

"Hmm I wonder what that chick meant by 'something more to live for'?"

"Like it matters I'll be stuck like this forever" She sighed and stood up ready to leave now. She didn't know why she told this boy her story but it felt good to have something to talk to beside her self.

Hao stood up as well. "Goodbye" she said slowly and began to mutter the second spell of that day and again it was inter oped. This time it was something besides Hao that stopped her.

It was his kiss.

_-O-_

_Whenever she is raging _

_She takes a life away _

_Haven't you seen?_

_Haven't you seen?_

_The ruins of our world?_

_-O-_

She was shocked. What in the name of hell-o kitty was he doing? But it strangely sent a chill through her body. It didn't last long ...but it was long enough. She felt her knees give out and...And cold?

She fell to her knees. Hao steadied her "You okay?" he asked worried. The girl shivered violently

"I... I'm cold" She smiled, still shivering every

"Okay..." Hao said picking her up. Obviously she was delusional. her skin was as cold as Ice. she seriously need to get warm.

She felt her self begin picked up. She forced her self to open her eyes. Hao. He was holding her. She smiled to herself.

"A- Anna" she whispered.

"What?" He asked

"An..Anna thats my name... Anna" the sound of her own name comforted her. So much that she fainted in his arms. Hao hoke his head.

"Well Anna I guess your not cursed anymore..."

The wind continued to blow send snow into the air. Goddess or not everyone need to have some love in there life. Even the Cursed Ice queen.

O-  
_Owari..._  
-O-

A/N: Kinda weird huh? oh well I thought it would be cool thanks for reading and review!  
--Ja Ne

Anna


End file.
